In polishing machines the essential planar condition of the annular polishing surface is required to be periodically dressed or reconditioned. This annular surface, after a long period of continuous use, becomes scratched or abraded and thus requires facial dressing to restore its planar surface to an operative condition.
It is an object of this invention to effect dressing of the annular surface of a rotatable platen by a highly effective driven dressing pad.
In the past polishing machines included dressing rings which were adapted to be driven in reverse of normal direction of the annular polishing surface of the rotatable platen and thus required special driving means as well as specially constituted rings and ring holders.